¿Quién dijo que ellos no podían estar juntos?
by KamiiLupinBlack
Summary: Miradas van y miradas vienen. Un rubio y un azabache. Un Slytherin y un Gryffindor. Después de todo... ¿Quién dijo ue ellos no podían estar juntos? SLASH.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes y lugares pertenecen a la gran J.K Rowling.**

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2013-14" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

**N/A: A mi me tocó escribirle a... ¡Druida! Espero que te guste, es la primera vez que escribía un Slash y encima Drarry, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**¿Quién dijo que ellos no podían estar juntos?**

Cruzaron una mirada, no era la primera vez que pasaba, el verde y el gris se cruzaban, cada vez más seguido y eso les daba miedo. Había algo en esas miradas, no sabían qué, pero ese algo estaba, y para quedarse. Ahora se encontraban en clase y ya varias veces se habían mirado de soslayo y no con odio como hasta hace un tiempo, si no con esa cosa rara que sentían ahora, ambos desviaron la vista hacia la pizarra algo avergonzados porque el otro lo había encontrado mirándolo.

Cuando la clase terminó cada uno salió para un lado diferente intentando no mirarse, pero fracasaron estrepitosamente, en cuanto salieron del salón ya tenía las miradas sobre el otro, la desviaron rápidamente y se fueron por el pasillo hacia lados opuestos.

-¿Harry? ¿Me escuchas? -Preguntó Hermione.

-¿Eh? Si, solo estoy distraído -Harry volvió su vista hacia el frente y caminó a su próxima clase.

* * *

Draco caminaba a su Sala Común, tenía una hora libre y la quería aprovechar para descansar, últimamente se sentía raro, más que nada cuando estaba en el mismo salón de esa persona y eso lo asustaba, nunca le había pasado. Sin darse cuenta fue cerrando los ojos y se quedó dormido, en sus sueños vio unos ojos verdes y sin saber cómo estaba besando al dueño de esos ojos, se sentía bien, se sentía muy bien y eso lo sorprendió ya que nunca en su vida había besado a un hombre.

Se despertó sobresaltado, nunca había tenido un sueño así, en realidad nunca había tenido un sueño así con un hombre y menos que menos con Potter. Por un momento se sintió asqueado de sí mismo, pero enseguida pensó que había disfrutado su sueño.

* * *

Las miradas entre ambos chicos se habían intensificado, ya eran varias las veces en las que se cruzaban por los pasillos, se golpeaban los hombros y se rozaban las manos. Ese mínimo contacto era como una descarga eléctrica que les recorría el cuerpo a ambos, es más, ambos estaban esperando cruzarse para que ese intercambio surgiera. También esperaban pociones y las horas de las comidas para buscar los ojos del otro.

Una de las tantas veces que Harry y Draco se encontraron en un pasillo no acabó bien.

-Potter, Weasley -Dijo el rubio con desprecio.

-Malfoy -Respondieron los otros dos de igual manera.

-No puedo creer que en este colegio sigan admitiendo traidores -Decía el rubio mirando a los dos Gryffindor con asco -Igual, pensando quien está a cargo de la escuela, es evidente.

-Y yo sigo sin creer que sigan admitiendo idiotas -Dijo Harry molesto.

-Mira Potter, si no quieres acabar como tus padres mejor que me trates bien.

Harry furioso por las palabras de Draco le pegó en la mandíbula haciendo que el rubio se caiga. Ron sujetó a Harry por los hombros, este empezó a forcejear y el pelirrojo le susurró.

-Tranquilízate que está Snape -Harry levantó la cabeza y vio que su amigo tenía razón, un Snape muy furioso se acercaba a donde se encontraban ellos.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? -Preguntó el profesor ayudando a Draco a levantarse.

-Malfoy empezó -Fue lo primero que dijo Ron.

-No importa quien empezó Weasley. Malfoy ve a la enfermería, ustedes dos a mi despacho -Ordenó Snape.

-Los dos a mi despacho -Repitió arrastrando más, si eso era posible, las palabras.

Ambos chicos bajaron hacia las mazmorras y fueron al despacho del profesor. Era una habitación muy oscura, las paredes estaban llenas de frascos que contenían pociones y líquidos no reconocibles. Se sentaron en las sillas que había frente al escritorio y esperaron al profesor que seguramente iría a acompañar a su alumno favorito a la enfermería. Luego de diez minutos entraron dos personas, Malfoy y Snape.

-La profesora McGonagall dijo que yo sea el encargado de darles su castigo -Estaban perdidos, seguro Snape los mandaba a limpiar la Sala de Trofeos con cepillos de dientes- Weasley, tú vas a limpiar el baño de hombres del segundo piso todos los días y de forma muggles. Malfoy y Potter van a limpiar mi salón de clases de forma muggle por una semana.

-¿Con él? -Dijeron el rubio y azabache a la vez.

-Sí, los quiero a los tres a las siete en punto aquí.

Los tres furiosos se fueron cada uno a su Sala Común.

* * *

-Yo sé que Snape me odia, pero no haría que Malfoy limpie de forma muggle y menos conmigo -Decía Harry.

-En eso tienes razón -Concordó Hermione.

Apenas habían llegado a la Sala Común le habían contado lo que pasó a la chica, primero los regañó por pelearse con Malfoy y luego se indignó por el castigo que les había puesto Snape.

Dieron las siete de la tarde y Harry con Ron se dirigieron al despacho de Snape, tocaron la puerta y luego de un "pase" de parte del profesor de pociones ingresaron. Malfoy ya se encontraba allí.

-Denme sus varitas –Los tres a regañadientes le dieron las varitas.- Cuando terminen sus tareas, vendrán, yo veré si el aula y los baños están limpios y se llevaran sus varitas, si no, volverán a terminar ¿Entendido?

Los tres asintieron y salieron del despacho, Ron se fue hacia las escaleras y Harry con Draco se fueron al Salón del profesor Snape. Se fueron cada uno a una esquina y empezaron a limpiar en silencio. Harry estaba acostumbrado a la limpieza muggle, pero Draco no.

Harry se dio vuelta un momento para ver al rubio que no sabía qué hacer, soltó una risita y se levantó, puso el detergente en el balde y sumergió el trapo.

-Aquí tienes –Cuando Draco tomó el trapo sus manos se rozaron y volvieron a sentir esa descarga eléctrica, se miraron a los ojos y el gris y el verde se conectaron, solo se miraban a los ojos. Harry se sonrojó y Draco bajó la cabeza.

-Emm… Gra-gracias –Harry se fue hacia el otro lado y siguió limpiando, pero sin mirar al rubio.

En toda la semana de castigo no se hablaron, alguna mirada se cruzó, pero no más que eso, Harry limpiaba de un lado y Draco del otro, sin dirigirse la palabra. Hasta el último día.

Draco había terminado primero de limpiar su lado, y como Snape les había dicho expresamente que hasta que ambos no terminaran de limpiar el salón, ninguno podía ir a buscar la varita, se sentó sobre una mesa a esperar que el azabache termine. Draco se sorprendió mirando a Harry que estaba terminando de limpiar.

Harry dejó su balde juntó a de Draco, cuando se levantó se dio cuenta que estaba muy cerca del otro chico, que en ese momento lo estaba mirando muy fijamente a los ojos, cuando el azabache reaccionó, Draco lo estaba besando. Luego de la sorpresa inicial se empezó a relajar y a disfrutar el beso, era intenso, Harry tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa para no caerse. Draco lo tomó de la cadera y lo atrajo más hacia sí mismo, mientras que con su lengua pedía permiso para introducirla en su boca, Harry abrió su boca y el rubio introdujo su lengua. El beso se hizo más intenso todavía.

Cuando se separaron estaban sonrojados, agitados y algo avergonzados.

-Emm… ¿Vam-mos? –Preguntó Harry nervioso.

-S-Sí, vamos –Contestó Draco, salieron del salón y fueron al despacho de Snape a buscar sus varitas.

Desde ese beso en el salón de Snape ambos chicos se evitaban la mirada, no podían pensar en eso sin sonrojarse.

Harry había sido el último en entrar al vestuario del campo de Quidditch, por ende era el último en bañarse. Todos sus compañeros ya se habían ido, así que solo estaba él, ya que no tenía que hacer nada importante decidió relajarse un rato, bajó su cabeza dejando que el agua le dé directo en la en el cuello, haciendo que se relaje más todavía, sin darse cuenta cerró los ojos. No había escuchado a nadie entrar hasta que este lo estaba besando. Primero se sobresaltó, no lo había escuchado entrar en el vestuario y menos en la ducha. Harry respondió el beso, Draco avanzó hacia él, haciendo que queden más cerca, el rubio hizo otro paso y Harry tuvo que retroceder, chocándose con la pared. Draco dejó la boca de Harry y bajó sus besos a su cuello, al azabache se le escapó un gemido que excitó mucho más al rubio. Harry puso sus manos en las caderas de Draco y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, el azabache empezó a acariciar el pecho del otro chico, fue bajando sus manos hasta llegar a su miembro, empezó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo haciendo que Draco suelte gemidos y muerda el cuello de Harry.

Draco bajó sus besos por el pecho de Harry, quedando arrodillado, llegó al miembro del azabache que enseguida metió en su boca, haciendo que Harry se estremezca y empiece a gemir sin ningún pudor. Draco sintió las manos de su compañero en su cabello, tirando de él, cuando Harry acabó, la boca del rubio se llenó de su esencia y el azabache gritó el nombre del rubio.

Ambos trataron de apaciguar sus respiraciones, Draco se levantó y se puso otra vez a la altura de Harry, este le empezó a besar el cuello, haciendo que su erección sea cada vez más grande.

-Basta, no podemos hacer esto aquí –Interrumpió Draco.

-El que apareció mientras yo me bañaba eres tú.

Draco rio y salió de la ducha, Harry lo siguió, se secaron y se cambiaron. Decidieron que primero iba a salir Harry que era el que, originalmente, se estaba bañando, y luego Draco. Ambos chicos se separaron y hasta el otro día no se volvieron a ver.

_Te espero esta noche a las diez en el séptimo piso, frente al Tapiz de Bárnabas Chiflado._

_HP_

Así decía la carta que había recibido Draco en la mañana. Dos días antes ambos chicos habían tenido un muy satisfactorio encuentro en el vestuario del campo de Quidditch.

El rubio estuvo pensado toda la tarde en la carta que había recibido, estaba intrigado en porque quería que se vieran en ese lugar si no había nada más que un viejo tapiz, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y prestar atención a la clase, pero a los cinco minutos ya estaba pensando de vuelta en eso.

La ansiada hora llegó, salió de la Sala Común y nadie le dijo nada, su apellido inspiraba respeto. Caminó por los pasillos intentando que ningún profesor lo viera, aunque tenía la excusa de que era Prefecto, pero a esa hora ya había toque de queda hasta para los Prefectos. Llegó al séptimo piso, se dirigió a donde se encontraba el tapiz, pero no vio al famoso "niño que vivió". En ese momento se le ocurrió que todo podía ser una trampa y pensó en volver, cuando dio un paso apareció el azabache, inconscientemente se le formó una sonrisa.

-¿Contento de verme Malfoy? – Bromeó Harry.

-¿Por qué me citaste aquí? –Preguntó intrigado, ahora que podía tener una respuesta la quería saber cuanto antes.

-En Hogwarts hay muchos misterios, y el que te voy a mostrar es uno de esos tantos –Decía Harry con un tono misterioso, mientras caminaba delante de la pared que estaba enfrente del tapiz.

De repente apareció una puerta, Draco tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, él era hijo de magos, de magos Sangre Pura y nunca había visto una cosa así.

Harry abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Bienvenido a la Sala de los Menesteres.

En el interior de la Sala había un sillón, una alfombra y varios muebles, era sencilla, pero muy linda.

-¿Lindo no? –Preguntó Harry apareciendo al lado de Draco que se había quedado mirando todo.

El rubio asintió y se dio vuelta a mirar a su compañero mirándolo a los ojos, sin previo aviso se acercó y besó a Harry. El azabache respondió el beso, sin separarse fueron hasta el sillón, cayeron ahí y se siguieron besando, sus respiraciones estaban cada vez más agitadas. Se empezaron a desabrochar las camisas, los dos querían hacer lo mismo al mismo tiempo y no podía. Harry dejó la camisa de Draco medio desabrochada y el rubio siguió con la de Harry, cuando termino, el azabache siguió con su tarea.

La ropa quedó esparcida por toda la habitación, empezando por las camisas, siguiendo por los pantalones y por la ropa interior. Draco pensaba en cuanto le gustaría tener una cama, y unos pocos menos más allá, la cama apareció. El rubio se sorprendió, pero condujo a Harry hacia allí. En cuanto tocaron la cama ya se estaban besando otra vez, Draco comenzó a besar el cuello del azabache, mientras este le acariciaba el pecho. Harry giró y quedó encima de Draco, empezó a besar el cuello del rubio y fue bajando por el lado derecho, esquivo el miembro y subió por el lado izquierdo haciendo que Draco se vuelva loco.

Draco ya a punto de estallar giró sobre sí mismo y obligó a Harry a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo que quede boca abajo, el rubio puso sus manos en el trasero y empezó a lamerlo, Harry flexionó las rodillas hasta quedar parado en cuatro patas. Draco seguía lamiéndolo mientras que el azabache soltaba algunos gemidos, el rubio se lamió un dedo y la introdujo dentro de Harry haciendo que gima, introdujo otro dedo y gritó el nombre de Draco, no se esperaba esta intromisión.

Cuando Harry estuvo suficientemente dilatado, Draco sacó sus dedos haciendo que el otro se queje, pero introdujo su miembro, ambos gimieron. Primero se empezó a mover despacio, no lo quería lastimar, pero cuando Harry empezó a mover sus caderas y a gemir más fuerte, Draco aceleró el ritmo. Harry a su vez empezó a tocar su miembro que estaba a punto de estallar, las sensaciones que sentían eran inexplicables. Cuando el azabache sintió la esencia de Draco en su interior y escuchó al rubio gritar su nombre, el orgasmo llegó. Sus piernas temblaron. Si no fuera por Draco que tenía sus manos en sus caderas se caía.

Se acostaron en la cama y medio abrazados se quedaron dormidos, sin pensar en _el que dirán_, después de todo, ¿Quién dijo que ellos no podían estar juntos?

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Bueno, acá voy a poder explicar mejor. Primero que nada, espero que te haya gustado el one, como ya dije es la primera vez que escribo un Slash y fue todo un reto, pero creo que me quedó bastante bien, además estoy feliz que pude hacer más de 2000 palabras.**

**Bueno, eso es todo, espero alguna opinión del capítulo.**

**¡Hasta algún día!**


End file.
